pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrAkisaurus
disambig pages Hi, I think you're a little confused about how disambiguation pages work. They're not a collection or articles with similar names. They're a navigation tool to help people find the content they're looking for on the wiki. So for example, someone looking for Michael Keaton isn't going to search for just Mike. They know enough about the topic they're searching for to know what they're looking for. They would search for Mike if they're looking for characters named as such. In this case, Mike goes directly to the Monsters Inc character because he's the most prominent topic with that name on the wiki. If they're looking for other articles named Mike, they can easily find the disambiguation page that also points out, for example, Mr. Mike. —Scott (talk) 04:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well there's a snake in my boot. I don't own pixar :Who is this? What's your operating number? --Longliveaki 14:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Toy Information I think the descriptions for the Toy Story 3 guys looks pretty good. Since that's what would've come on their box, I think it's nice information to have, and the whole quote system sets it apart. -SlashMan 16:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hand-in-the-Box Hey, I can understand that you'd want the title to be capitalized, but in all the official sources I've seen, the name is still spelled Hand-in-the-box. -SlashMan 03:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg Is this a REAL video game? If not, it should not have the video game category. If it is, then it should be similar to Toy Story 2: The Video Game with the Category:Toy Story 2 Merchandise category, in addition to the video game category. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 02:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sarge's quote Sarge's quote appears in its entirety during a deleted scene. I just thought it would say more about the article if his quote was finished. -SlashMan 02:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hi! You've been doing a lot of great work with quotes. I just added an entry on the Talk:Pixar Wiki page regarding quotes. You may have a different opinion on where they should go on the page so I wanted to bring this up, in case you didn't see my addition to the talk page. I don't want to remove the quotes, I'm just questioning if we should be consistent about where they go on the page. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 04:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tiny You created this page, but it is a redirect to itself? --Jeff (talk) 21:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *I corrected it; now it redirects to Molt. --Longliveaki 21:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) My name is the master... Hey, thanks for undo'ing some of this guys changes. I've blocked his account. Also, thanks for all the great additions you've done to the site, you've made some great improvements! --Jeff (talk) 16:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Al's Toy Barn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dvcnut (Talk) 17:46, 23 May 2009 Other stuff Hi. Is there any other stuff that I can help with aside from fixing the redirects? -- GrouchMan 13:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hank edit Hello, a few hours ago I edited hank from finding dory his page and added the good dinosaur to his appearances and you deleted that. Why? ‘Cause he did appear in the good dinosaur. You want prove? Here it is. Go to 1:06 https://youtu.be/6JyA7FquIsk :Actually, I reverted the edit, because that was a cameo appearance. We don't include cameos in Appearances. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:31, September 25, 2018 (UTC)